


A Stumble

by InvalidEntry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidEntry/pseuds/InvalidEntry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is just like any other day except that it’s not. Today is the day that fate is changed solely due to a stumble. People doubt the significance of their everyday actions, but today one ordinary action will have an extraordinary result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello any who read this. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction ever but don't go easy on me; any critiques are welcome. I have read many fan fictions but I normally lack the creative ability to write more than a chapter of my own. Please review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> Invalid Entry

We follow the journey of one man, Castiel, and his brother, Gabriel. 

“Gabriel you just don’t understand. Yes, we can hire a painter, but do you not think it would enjoyable to try painting the wall ourselves?” Castiel said with a childlike grin on his face. "No I do not think it would be fun Castiel. Sex is fun and unless its body paint; Painting is NOT fun." Gabriel was decidedly not amused as he sucked on a lollipop. 

If his expression was not enough of a hint, then his grumbling was as he trudged along next to Castiel in the store. He loved his brother; he really did but he could be a bit much at times with all things ordinary. Charles was not deterred, “imagine what we could do with it! We could paint a mural Gabriel or I have even heard of MAGNETIC paint. Oh the possibilities.” 

'This was going to be a LONG day' Gabriel sighed in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::O::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Castiel come down! Let an employee grab them!” Gabriel yelled as his brother climbed up the store ladder to grab the last two cans of chalkboard paint because "we cannot pass up this opportunity Gabriel! It is the LAST two cans!" 

“Don’t be silly, Gabriel. I am almost there. No need to bother anyone.” He said as he stretched his body out to grab the paint. He could barely touch them with his fingers… almost there…YES! “There we go. See Gabri- AH!” 

The world slowed as Castiel saw a man look up in confusion quickly changing to surprise and shock. The paint can hit the side of the ladder opening and bounding off hitting the man in the face with both the can and the paint. 

CRASH! The paint slipped from his fingers. Castiel looked down in horror as the man that was passing by him was sprawled on the ground covered in the greenish paint. Castiel slid down the ladder and moved to help the man. 

“Paint cans are slippery!” Castiel stated to Gabriel, and the man, frazzled as he tried to help the man up but he didn't notice the hand as he was staring up dazed due to the sudden attack of the paint can. “I ruined your shirt! YOUR NOSE! It’s bleeding. Are you in pain? I can help. Do you need help? I can run for help if you don’t want my help...” Castiel continued to babble as the man came too and looked up at Castiel in growing amusement and pain. 

“Hey!..Calm down its fine. I am in a t-shirt and jeans not exactly Armani.” The man reached out a hand for help up. “A little help?” 

“Oh! Yes! Of course!” Castiel stuck out a hand grabbing the man’s firmly and pulling him up. “I am so sorry. It was very slippery and it just slipped...” The man only smiled.  
“Its fine I’ve done worse to myself. I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” Gabriel coughed pointedly done with being ignored. “Oh yes and this is my brother Gabriel.” Dean smiled and both of them. 

“Nice to meet you Castiel and you Gabriel but I best be off to take of all this.” He said gesturing to his body; he turned to go. 

“Wait! Do you want to go to lunch?” Castiel blurted out then instantly blushed. “ Uh I mean to make up for the paint. Not a date. Not that I wouldn’t want to date you. You look very dat-” Gabriel covered his mouth 

“He’s asking you on a date. He is just rather bad at doing so and especially bad at timing.” 

“Yeah I'd.. I’d like that.” Dean said smiling.


End file.
